A moment of Mystrade
by Fidgett
Summary: Random PWP. Pointless. I wrote this AGES ago. Possibly in November, or December. I believe there was a purpose to it, but there isn't anymore because I forgot it if there was... Enjoy.


Greg's tongue descended down the mans naked torso, a trail of warm saliva glistening in the light. His tongue dipped into Mycroft's navel, circling it a few times with the tip as Mycroft's abdomen tensed beneath him.

Greg gazed up at his lover. Seeing the gentle rise and fall of his chest annoyed him slightly,so he shifted to straddle Mycroft's leg and hovered his mouth over the mans left nipple. He flicked his tongue out and over the soft skin, enjoying the quiet gasp it drew from the figure.

The tip of his tongue circled the sensitive skin, flicking over it a few times, feeling the nub harden underneath his tongue. He noticed Mycroft's chest rise faster, but he wasn't satisfied. He rubbed the other nipple with his thumb on his right hand as he lowered his mouth, gently sucking the skin into his mouth, luring sharp, heavy breaths from Mycroft, the rise and fall of his chest rapidly increasing. He continued to suck on the skin, teasing the hard nub with his teeth whenever he stopped for a second.

He groaned against the warm, damp skin as he felt Mycroft rut against his thigh, causing his thigh to rub gently against his own erection. He unlatched himself to look up at the writhing man.

"Mmmm. I love how sensitive you are." He groaned, rocking his hips on Mycroft's leg as he teased both nipples with his fingers.

He moved back on the bed and placed himself in between the slender, pale legs and drew an invisible line from the waistband of Mycroft's boxers, down over the length of his achingly hard cock and down to the beginning of the curve of his arse. Mycroft groaned, rolling his hips as a sign of impatience.

He grinned as his gaze met Mycroft's, winking at him before pulling the man's underwear down in one swift move. Mycroft sighed with relief as the restraints disappeared and cool air surrounded his cock. Greg glided his hands over the legs either side of him, smoothing over the burning skin and gripping bony hips as he dipped his head and swiped his tongue over the leaking head.

He took Mycroft into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him fully, lips touching the base and holding it for a few seconds before slowly pulling up the length, sucking gently on the head then taking him whole again, starting a steady pace as the body beneath him squirmed and sighed moans.

He felt a hand grip his hair, fingernails digging into his scalp as he increased the pace.

"Oh, god... Gregory..." the long, fidgety figure stuttered.

He pulled off, lapping at the tip of the head for a moment before taking him in again as Mycroft's hips bucked, encouraging his cock to slide between those full, moist lips. Mycroft sighed heavily as Greg sucked harshly on the head, before pulling off and placing an index finger to his lips.

He pushed his finger in between his lips, sucking on it gently until it was completely covered in his saliva. He removed it and trailed it over Mycroft's balls, over sensitive skin and stroked around the hole, feeling it tighten at the teasing sensation. Greg smirked as he looked over to Mycroft, a look of frustration as he tried not to grind his hips down onto Greg's finger.

"What do you want, gorgeous?" Greg drawled, still teasing at the hole.

"I-in... Full... Please."

Greg smirked at Mycroft's inability to structure an actual sentence and dropped his head, taking Mycroft into his mouth once again as he finally inserted his finger. Mycroft gasped loudly as two points of pleasure pulsated through him, rolling his hips onto Greg's finger then encouraging his cock into his mouth. Greg inserted another finger, Mycroft tightening around them causing Greg to stop. Greg nudged Mycroft's thigh with his elbow, then suddenly he let his muscles go slack and Greg continued to thrust his fingers into Mycroft's arse.

Mycroft's breath started coming in a short, sharp pattern as Greg continued to pump his fingers in and out of him whilst doing unbelievable things with his tongue.

"Greg.. Oh.. Jesus... Good.." Mycroft stammered, his words dissolving to nothing but murmurs, his fists gripping at the sheets beneath them. A groan rose from his chest as Greg inserted a third finger, twisting as he thrust them vigorously in and out of his stretched hole.

His fingers stroked Mycroft's prostate once, a very audible groan drawled out of Mycroft. Brushed it again and Mycroft thrashed his head to face the window, eyes shut tight as he panted heavily, stifling his groans.

Greg groaned at the sight, his own cock giving a long ache, reminding himself of his own needs but chose to ignore it. He continued his movements on Mycroft until the words "oh god... god... I can't..." was heard then he brushed his fingertips over the man's prostate again, causing him to reach his peak and become overwhelmed with his orgasm.

Greg stayed in place as Mycroft rode out the orgasm, stuttering his name repeatedly. "Greg... Greg... Greg.. Greg..."

He swallowed as much as he could take then lifted off him, pulled out of him and wiped away what had managed to escape his mouth and roll down his chin.

He moved up Mycroft's body, indulging in a deep kiss, allowing Mycroft to taste himself, both of them savouring each others groans. Greg broke the kiss and pulled the covers over them, snuggling into Mycroft's shoulder.

"What about you?" Mycroft mumbled,

"What?"

"You didn't get off."

"I didn't need to. Go to sleep, I'm fine." He assured the man lying next to him, breathing in his scent and slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
